Blade Will Pay
by Raven Silvers
Summary: Her own twin sister, gone forever. She knew that one day Raquel was going to get into trouble because of her fondness for human familiars and the halfbloods, but the possibility that she might be killed...


This is my first Blade fic. I'm not sure if this is very OOC of Verlaine; I like to think it's not, but you never know. Comments appreciated, praise welcomed. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Verlaine sat on her bed, numb with grief. She didn't know what to think. She was numb, confused, upset and mourning.

Raquel. Dead.

The news had reached the family only an hour before. Mother was outside, crying — another of her family had been taken by the Daywalker. First it had been Verlaine's uncle, then his sons. They were swiftly followed by Verlaine's own father. Now Raquel.

Verlaine let a tear roll down her cheek. Her eyes were puffy from the tears. She had tried to be strong in front of Mother — after all, she was the only child left — but once she had escaped to the privacy of her own room she had let the tears fall freely.

Her own twin sister, gone forever. She knew that one day Raquel was going to get into trouble because of her fondness for human familiars and the halfbloods, but the possibility that she might be killed...

Everyone knew of Raquel's habits. Their parents had oft compared the two twins to each other; how come they were so different, they had asked. Verlaine was dignified, composed and Raquel, cussing and talking like a human from the streets.

Despite their differences the twins had always been together. When Raquel had gone to America for god knows what, they had kept in contact. Verlaine felt empty with her sister gone.

Grief gave way to anger. The Daywalker.

The Daywalker had done this; had killed her uncle, cousins, her father and now her sister.

The Daywalker would pay for his crimes, Verlaine resolved. He had committed heinous acts against the Vampire Nation and she would be doing them a favour by getting rid of them.

Standing up, Verlaine moved towards her weapons cupboard. She would leave by the first train to America, to the city where Raquel had settled down in. She would hunt the Daywalker, and when she found him, he would pay dearly.

She had been trained to be a warrior; the House she belonged to was a long and proud line of noble warriors, many of whom had brought great glory to the Vampire Nation.

A beep stopped her in the middle of her packing. It was the video phone that sat on the table. Verlaine went over to the table and pressed the accept button. The face of a man came over the video screen.

"I work for Overlord Eli Damaskinos," he said in a vampire dialect she was familiar with. "My name is Asad. Overlord Damaskinos extends his deepest sympathies to you and your House over the lost of your sister."

Verlaine swallowed and nodded. "Our House thanks him for his kind words."

"Verlaine, I have an offer to make you," Asad said. Verlaine raised a brow, and he continued on. "I understand your sister was killed by the Daywalker Blade" — Verlaine's eyes flashed in anger at the mention of him — "and the offer I am going to make you concerns the Daywalker."

"I'm listening," Verlaine told him.

"Overlord Damaskinos is gathering a group of warriors to hunt and kill this menace to our kind," Asad informed her. "It is to my understanding that you have had prior combat training. Would you consent to joining the Bloodpack?"

Verlaine's mind raced. A group of like-minded Vampires like her, trained for the sole purpose of hunting down Blade to kill him like he did them? They would certainly help her cause and she, theirs. It would be a mutual partnership, one that would benefit all of the Vampire Nation.

Besides, the Bloodpack had a certain ring to it. She liked it.

"I will," she answered. Asad began to tell her all the details she would know; where to go and when.

Yes, the Daywalker would pay. Yes, he would, and dearly. He would die a very slow, very painful death. Inwardly, Verlaine smiled.

It was a wicked smile, full of hate and anger and a certain kind of macabre glee.


End file.
